It is not uncommon for one or more beams and/or posts to become damaged in some fashion during the manufacture of a probe card, for example, a cantilever probe card. Such beams or posts need to be replaced to repair or salvage the cantilever probe card.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.